My Birthday
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [SPECIAL FF] Apakah Baekhyun boleh yakin kepada Chanyeol? Lelaki yang baru dirinya kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. ChanBaek. Sorry for typo.


Sepi.

Lagi dan Lagi.

Itu yang selalu aku rasakan setiap tahunnya.

Dihari bertambahnya usia, kebanyakan orang akan merayakannya dengan bahagia. Bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang mereka. Tapi hal ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Keluarga? Kedua orangtuaku masih hidup dan aku juga memiliki seorang kakak. Teman? Meskipun tidak banyak, aku tetap memiliki teman. Tapi, disetiap tanggal dan bulan ini mereka seperti tidak ada. Hanya ada diriku sendiri setiap tahunnya.

Apakah aku iri? Tentu. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana meniup lilin diatas kue bersama orang lain. Aku juga ingin merasakan memakai topi kerucut dan juga nyanyian kencang dari orang lain.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan. Tentu saja aku bisa bahagia dengan diriku sendiri. Meskipun aku harus membeli kue, meniup lilin dan bernyanyi seorang diri. Semua bukan masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Diriku dapat bahagia dengan diri sendiri, kenapa harus mengharapkan orang lain?

Tahun ini sedikit berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika aku akan membeli kue lalu membawanya kerumah, saat ini aku membeli kue dan langsung memakannya di tempatnya.

Toko kue ini juga merangkap menjadi sebuah cafe, mereka menyediakan minuman dan juga roti. Setelah membeli satu potong kue dan segelas green tea latte, aku mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Meletakkan tasku diatas meja, aku mengeluarkan bingkisan kado yang sudah ku bungkus sendiri. Kado untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku meletakkan kado itu di samping piring berisikan kue. Satu lilin yang aku minta dari kasir, aku tusukkan diatas kue kemudian menyalakannya dengan korek yang aku bawa dari rumah. Dengan nyanyian pelan yang aku nyanyikan, aku memejamkan mataku untuk membaca doa sebelum lilin tersebut kutiup.

Senyuman kecil kubuat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang disekitar, aku tetap tersenyum. Bahagia karena aku berhasil meniupkan lilin untuk diriku sendiri.

Sebelum memakan kue, aku memutuskan untuk membuka kado yang sudah kupersiapkan. Mengambil secarik kertas yang ku tempelkan di luar kotak, lalu membacanya. Surat yang setiap tahun selalu aku tulis.

_Halo Baekhyun. Sudah berapa kali aku menulis surat ini untukmu?_

_Sekarang... sudah 25 tahun ya? Selamat ulang tahun~ umurmu semakin bertambah, kuharap kau semakin dewasa! 25 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, ini benar-benar waktu yang panjang. Baekhyun, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah berjuang selama ini. Terima kasih sudah bertahan selama ini. Terus pertahankan ini ya!_

_Kau mungkin lelah, tapi tahanlah dulu sebentar lagi. Kau mau 'kan? Kau pasti bisa menemukan apa itu kebahagiaan. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, okay?_

_Sekali lagi, selama ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun!_

Aku menutup surat tersebut, menyingkirkannya kesamping lalu bersiap untuk membuka kado yang sudah ku beli. Sebuah tiket konser. Yup! Aku sudah menabung untuk membeli ini, dan ini benar-benar kado termahal yang pernah kubeli. Tentu saja, aku sangat senang.

Selesai dengan membuka kado, aku akan memakan kue lalu segera pergi dari sini.

Tapi...

"Hey."

Sebuah suara membuatku menunda acara makan kue. Ketika aku mendongak, dapat kulihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. _Well_, ini cukup menyebalkan karena dia duduk tanpa permisi.

"Ya?" Aku menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kau merayakan ulang tahunmu... sendiri?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Ya... ada masalah?"

"Tidak tidak," lelaki itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya merasa ini sangat keren."

"Keren?"

"Ya..." dia mengangguk. "_Well_, awalnya mungkin kau terlihat aneh, tapi semakin dilihat ini terlihat sangat keren. Kau tau bagaimana caranya berbahagia."

Aku tersenyum. "Memang seharusnya seperti itu, bukan?"

"Ya..." lelaki itu terkekeh ditempatnya. "Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"

Aku cukup terkejut ketika lelaki itu memperkenalkan namanya. Ia juga menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Ini hal baru untukku. Sangat jarang ada orang yang mau berkenalan denganku. Dengan senang hati aku membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku Baekhyun."

"Nah, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya besok ulang tahunku," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ditempatnya. "Aku sangat iri melihatmu hari ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri."

"Tapi... apa kau pernah merayakan ulangtahunmu?"

"Tentu. Keluarga dan teman-temanku yang melakukannya."

"Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja, tapi melihatmu mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri seperti ini terlihat asing bagiku. Dan aku menjadi tertarik."

"Maksudmu?"

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar, aku semakin tidak mengerti lelaki yang baru kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu. "Mau membantuku menyiapkan ulang tahunku besok?" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Aku ingin merasakannya, merencanakan ulang tahunku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak percaya diri."

Aku tersenyum. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. "Tentu saja," aku mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?" binar dimata Chanyeol membuatku terkekeh. "Jadi sekarang kita berteman?"

"Eum... kenapa tidak?"

"Bagus. Kita dapat merencanakan ulang tahun kita bersama setiap tahun. Jadi kau tidak akan merayakan ulang tahunmu sendiri, Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

Senyuman Chanyeol membuatku menghangat. Ucapan sederhananya mampu membuatku terharu. Apalagi ketika aku melihat keyakinan dari mata Chanyeol. Memang diriku akan terlihat terlalu naif jika langsung percaya dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal. Tapi... apa salah jika aku merasa yakin? Apakah setelah ini aku akan memiliki cerita baru dalam hidupku?

Ku harap jawabannya: ya.

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Setelah ff 'Rainy Day', ff ini jadi ff kedua yang aku tulis untuk jadi kado ultah aku hehe_

_Hope you enjoy, all. Luv you~_

_Terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu support ff aku ya. Maaf kalo aku belum bisa kasih yang terbaik dan malah sering anggurin ff aku u,u_


End file.
